A flat flexible cable connector (or "FFC" connector) for making an electric connection between a flat flexible cable and the electrical terminals of the connector typically comprises a housing, terminals inserted into one side of the housing, and an actuator slidably attached to the housing. The actuator is permitted to move between an initial engagement position and a final engagement position, in which final engagement position the conductors of the FFC are pushed against contact areas of the terminals, and at the same time, the flat flexible cable is positively held by engagement portions of the actuator.
Known flat flexible cable connectors utilize engagement projections formed on the actuator to hold the cable in position by engaging corresponding engagement holes of the cable. In releasing the flat flexible cable from the connector, first the actuator must be moved from its final engagement position to its initial engagement position, and the engagement projections of the actuator must be moved out of engagement with the engagement holes of the cable. Thus, two separate and distinct actions are required to release the cable. Furthermore, if an undesired or inadvertent force is applied to the cable or the actuator which moves it to its initial engagement position, the cable is, consequently, also inadvertently released from the connector.